During the last few years camera based driver assistance systems (DAS) have been entering the market; including lane departure warning (LDW), automatic high-beam control (AHC), traffic sign recognition (TSR) forward collision warning (FCW) and pedestrian detection.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0285667 discloses a vehicle periphery monitoring device, which determines whether or not an animal detected by an imaging device is a high-risk animal that may possibly contact the vehicle. For example, compared with an animal in a posture with the head facing downwards, an animal in a posture with the head facing upwards is determined to be a high-risk animal which may suddenly bolt, so the latter animal is enclosed in a thick red frame and highlighted as a warning, and an alarm is emitted from speakers.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0123816 discloses a driving condition monitoring system and method that includes animal detecting components that detect presence of an animal, each located in a stationary mounting structure in a vicinity of the travel surface and apart from the travel surface, and a vehicle detecting sensor coupled to each animal detecting component and that is activated to detect the presence of a vehicle within a set distance therefrom only when the animal detecting component coupled to the vehicle detecting sensor detects the presence of an animal in the vicinity of the animal detecting component. A communication system is coupled to each animal detecting component and communicates directly to the vehicle or occupant thereof, the detected presence of an animal in the vicinity of the animal detecting component when the vehicle detecting sensor coupled to the animal detecting component detects the presence of a vehicle within the set distance from the vehicle detecting sensor.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0074359 discloses a safety system for a vehicle which is utilized as an animal detection system. By using an infrared camera and other sensors and/or cameras the safety system may detect an object in an area around the vehicle. A controller analyzes data from the sensors and/or cameras and determines if the object is an animal. If the object is determined to be an animal the controller initiates a response to avoid or minimize the chance of impacting the animal. A warning signal(s) is provided to the vehicle operator. A deterrent signal(s) is used to deter the animal from approaching the vehicle. Also, the animal detection system may send a signal to at least one other safety system for the vehicle to provide a crash avoidance response and/or to provide a crash preparation response.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,101 discloses techniques and methods of estimating a time to collision (TTC) to an object. Also disclosed are techniques and methods of determining whether a vehicle and a detected object are on a collision course. U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,101 is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.